


Playing the Long Game

by ozuttly



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Con Artists, M/M, this is barely even a fic but i might expand on it one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: Kujou Kiriya is a compulsive liar and a scam artist. Kagami Hiiro is (hopefully, soon to be) his latest victim.
Relationships: Kagami Hiiro/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Playing the Long Game

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my writing tag on tumblr and realized I never actually posted a few things on here.

Kujou Kiriya has been married exactly eight times. Seven of those eight times were under assumed names, and he isn’t at all ashamed of it. After all, if somebody is going to fall for lies and sign over their bank account and assets to him under the guise of marriage, who is he not to take advantage of it?

Sure, it’s not the kind of honest work that he probably should be doing with his life, but living honestly has only ever resulted in one dead boyfriend back in college, so he’s going to take his dishonesty to the peak and get as much out of it as he can.

Or at least, that’s the plan, anyways. It’s on his planned ninth marriage that everything sort of falls apart.

Kagami Hiiro is a famous surgeon with a promising career and a big bank account, and Kiriya is sure that he’ll be a piece of cake to con when he starts working at the same hospital as him. For once his credentials aren’t even fake, considering he had gone to medical school before the marriage scam business proved to be more lucrative. He’s sure that within six months, he’ll have Kagami bagged and his fortune added to his off-shore bank account. Maybe he’ll even retire after that, go into hiding and live comfortably with his amassed wealth.

Except a year later, he finds himself still flirting hopelessly with what might as well be a brick wall.

He’s frustrated. He’s never been one to shy away from playing a long game, but it’s never taken him a whole year just to get a date before. A part of him wonders why he’s even bothering to stick with Hiiro for so long rather than moving onto the next mark.

He tells himself that it’s because he’s not a quitter. He tells himself that it definitely isn’t the cute way that Hiiro wrinkles his nose a bit when he’s frustrated, or the way that he sometimes forgets about the frosting on his upper lip when he’s eating cake (which he eats an obscene amount of, which also is definitely not cute). He tells himself that it isn’t because he wants to make Hiiro laugh, which he does so rarely that Kiriya isn’t even sure he knows how.

He tells himself these things, but he isn’t entirely sure he believes them. After all, he’s always been a compulsive liar.


End file.
